


.•*Personal {Songfic}*•.

by Leon_Kennedys_Wifeu_Whore



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: ATC, Against the Current, Angst, Bisexuality, Character Death, Death, Fluff, Multi, personal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:02:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27953573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leon_Kennedys_Wifeu_Whore/pseuds/Leon_Kennedys_Wifeu_Whore
Summary: Pairing: RE6!Leon x Bisexual!ReaderWarning(s): Angst, death, slight fluff at the end
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Reader, Leon S. Kennedy/You
Kudos: 3





	.•*Personal {Songfic}*•.

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: RE6!Leon x Bisexual!Reader
> 
> Warning(s): Angst, death, slight fluff at the end

_Song:[Personal by Against the Current](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rYQjVb7f0yU&list=RDMM&index=2)_

_Death is the gateway to rebirth, and at someone beloved passes through, we both mourn and celebrate. We fee their loss in our life and community, yet we celebrate all that they achieved in their lifetime for goodness, for love, for the natural world, for **humanity**.  
_

_**People think I look crazy  
Picking fights with the clear blue wall  
Hard to reach you lately  
Straining my neck, just to talk  
You got caught in the hunger  
And I know it was chemical  
Didn't plan to go under  
But I took it personal** _

_Brick by brick, your walls tumbled down, collapsing into a million pieces as you held onto the trembling hand of your best friend. The tears of fire did not matter to you nor did the monsters that slowly took the life of the girl you loved. All that mattered to you was holding onto her until the last breath trickled away from her paling lips for you knew **that was the last you'll ever see her.**_

_You held onto each other, tightly clutching the other as quiet sobs spilled from both of your lips. As much as you tried to hold it in, trying to appear stronger just for her, you couldn't. The pain came out like an uproar from your throat in the form of a silent scream. The beads of water falling down one after another, without a sign of stopping._

_"Please, don't go,"_ _you cried, your grip on her tightening as you pleaded._

_Death wasn't kind. You knew that. It snatched where it could, taking people who were far too young, far too good. It didn't pretend to care, it didn't pretend to distinguish.  
The hooded vale of death had hung over the world for a long time, always threatening. Death had ripped away a part of her, the part of her that was most loved. Now, your friend would sit staring for hours, her face sunken and haunted, her mind cold and empty. This was another proof that the world had gone cold because of **greed** , **war** , and **death**._

_"I have to, Y/N,"_ _she replied as her free hand cradled your face. Despite her skin feeling cold and dead, you found comfort in her touch and the fact that that would be the last time you would ever feel it against yours sent another wave of pain in your chest; clenching and twisting your heart as if it was a fruit being plucked from a tree._

_You pressed your face against her neck at her reply and cried louder than before, letting her sway your body as she tried to comfort both you and her as much as she could._

**_When you let those blue eyes turn grey  
I took it personal_ **

_She knew her time was limited. She could feel it. She could feel the disease running through her veins and it wouldn't be long before she would turn into one of the things she was fighting against... **for the world**. _

_**When you took my hero away  
Death isn't personal** _

_Slowly, her eyes started turning feeble and lamented, her bloodied skin being embellished by purple and none, her body was losing strength...she was dying...and she accepted it. However, before she could lose everything that she had on earth, she wanted to tell you her last words, to tell you to live your happiest in that drunken world. She wanted to tell you to **live your life with the person you loved the most.**_

_"Hey, Y/N, listen to me," she said, holding both of your cheeks in her hands while her thumb gently wiped the crystal tears of agony away. She hated seeing you like that but there was no choice. She had to go. "You...take care of each other, okay?"_

_"What?" You questioned, confused as to what she was talking about._

_"You know what I mean. Take care of each other and...don't let each other end up like me. Don't let each other go," she said. She stared at you for a few seconds, taking in the last face she would ever see before she finally leaves the world before pressing her lips against yours. The kiss spoke a million emotions, a volume of passion that transcended the works of the great poets combined. But then you realized, **that was your first and last kiss**. _

_**"I love you, Y/N."** _

*******

The sun shone brightly above you, funnily contrasting to the emotions you felt as you clutched onto the bouquet of your late friend and lover's favorite flowers. You took your time approaching her gravestone, taking slow steps as you knew that once you saw her name perfectly engraved on the hardened material, you would break down and you wouldn't figure out how to let her go without feeling so much pain and distress. 

_**I scream at your ghost  
When I miss you the most** _

But the thing is... _you made a silent promise_.

**_I'll lace up my armour and fight for us both  
Finish what you started and crown your stone_ **

But even so, do you have it in you to let her go?

_**Maybe I could let go, let go, let go** _

_Maybe_.

There was still a maybe.

You knew it was going to be hard, but you have to... _for her_.

You have to be a hero for her, to gear up and fight for the both of you... _you have to_.

As your eyes lingered on the slab of stone implanted on the ground with your everything buried beneath it, a man watched you fall apart from afar. He had heard about what happened and he knew about how you felt about the deceased girl. Oh, how he wished it was him you loved but he knew it was impossible so he pretended to throw those feelings aside and be a friend for you.

"Y/N?" He called out your name as he approached you from where his partner was still grieving for her sister. You slowly turned your head around, afraid to show how vulnerable you felt right at that moment but you knew there was no hiding it so you just let it be.

And his heart stopped.

He already expected you to be like that but shit. He still didn't know what to do. All he could think about right at that moment was engulf you in his warmth and tell you that everything was going to be okay even though he knew that was the opposite. But he did it anyway.

He wrapped his arms around your shoulders and pulled you close, gently rubbing your arm. Despite the heaviness in your stomach, it fluttered at the feeling of your body pressed against his. You sunk into the warmth of his body, appreciative of the simple gesture. His touch made everything warmer somehow, your future within its walls seeming a little less bleak. 

But that didn't mean it stopped you from sniveling.

He held you tighter as soon as he heard you sniffle, seemingly puzzled as to what he was supposed to do next to comfort you a little bit more.

As you were crying all your torment and affliction out from losing someone so important to you, you couldn't but think about how lucky you were to have somebody like **Leon**.

Yes, Leon.

The man who guided you through your journey in that greedy world. The man who fought by your side. The man who... ** _who you also loved the most_**.

You couldn't help it. You couldn't help but admire him. You couldn't help but fall in love with the man who you had grown close with through the years of fighting off the monstrosities that lurked in the face of the earth... And you you sure as hell couldn't help but pull his face to yours and feel those lips of his.

Now, you knew what she meant.

She wanted you to be happy with Leon, to be happy with each other. She wanted you both to not let each other go. She wanted you to love each other. She saw it through your eyes right when you first saw Leon and she did see it through his...and she didn't want you to give that up...so she let you be even if it hurt.

_**Maybe I could let go, let go, let go** _

_I loved you both, you know. It was hard to choose between the two of you but I know I gotta keep my promise and let you go...maybe._

_I promise I'll finish what you started in honor of you, of us. I won't give up on anything, **ever**. _

_So, I guess this is goodbye. I'll see you in the afterlife._

_**Never let go** _

**Author's Note:**

> So, how was this? I kind of rushed this because I got school things to do. I would write this later when I'm not busy but I don't want my inspiration to go away so I wrote this now. Hope you enjoyed this though.


End file.
